


Bill's List: A Promising Pressure

by TreeofStars



Series: Bill's List [1]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeofStars/pseuds/TreeofStars
Summary: Is there an A/R writer out there who hasn't penned a 'that night on New Caprica' fic??? This is mine.





	Bill's List: A Promising Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> I took a little liberty with the conversation from Unfinished Business. Because I can. ;)

The night was cool, but Laura Roslin was pleasantly warm, inside and out. Her high from earlier in the evening had dissolved into a warm cloud around her, making her more relaxed than she had been in years. She fiddled with one of the buttons on William Adama’s uniform and nuzzled her head further into his neck. 

“If that button comes loose, I’m counting on you to sew it back on.” 

His warm voice cut through the easy silence, and she hummed in amusement. “I’m afraid I’m not very good with a needle and thread.” She moved her fingers away from the button, instead making small circles on the fabric around it. “I think I actually missed the stars. In spite of them always out my window on Colonial One, I missed them as they are now. Above us, shining down. It feels right.”

“Does it?” he asked. She wondered if he meant the stars, or possibly the two of them together beneath them. “New Caprica, I mean.” He added. “Does this really feel right to you?”

“I don’t know. Maybe someday. What else can we do, but accept where we are and try to build something resembling a life here?”

“I suppose.”

“What about you? Do you think you’ll eventually get off of Galactica and move down here?”

She felt him take a deep breath before replying. “I don’t know what I would do. She’s my home, my work…” his voice trailed off. 

“You could come over to my cabin for tea in the afternoons.”

He laughed softly, resting his hand on hers. “That I could.”

“I think this place might offer you more than you realize.” She wasn’t sure why she said it, but she wanted him to know. 

He was silent for a moment, and she wondered if she had gone too far. “Like what?” he finally asked, in a tone of voice she had never heard from him. Tentative, hopeful, perhaps even a bit fearful.

“Bill…” she started, and realized she didn’t know how to answer his question. What to say? And how much? There was *something* between them, she was sure. But how deep did it go? She wasn’t even sure of the depth of her own feelings. Then again, she never really examined them. There was always something in the way. Duty, responsibility, appearances. But now she was no longer President. Just a teacher. What was in their way? She rose up on one elbow so she could see his face. “I’m not sure how to answer that. Not in words, anyway.”

“Well, how can you answer?”

She took the deepest breath of her life, gathered all her courage, and whispered, “I can show you.” She leaned over, pausing just before her lips met his. She couldn’t look into his eyes, too afraid of what she might find there. Closing her eyes, she closed the remaining distance between them and kissed him. Softly, slowly. Tiny light kisses, giving him every opportunity to stop her if he wished. He responded to her with what felt like restraint. Confusion clouded her mind. Would he really indulge her if he didn’t want it himself? She pulled away slightly, looking into his eyes. What she saw there remained with her for the rest of her life. Want. Need. He looked like he could have swallowed her whole in that moment. The hand that wasn’t clutching hers was balled into a tight fist between them. She reached out and slowly traced his hairline with her finger. “What is it?”

“I’m not very good at this. We held back for a long time, didn’t we.” A statement, not a question. She nodded in agreement. “And I’m just not sure this is a good idea.”

“Why?” She ran her hand lightly through his hair.

“Because you’re here, and I’m up there. I’m the admiral and you’re-“

“A teacher.” She cut him off. “No longer the President.”

“True. But this can’t be just a kiss. You know that.”

“So, do we plot out the rest of our lives, right here, right now?”

“No, but if I kiss you now, I think you’ll be the last woman I ever kiss.”

She was taken aback by his words. Looking at him, completely open beneath her, she felt the last few walls around her heart crumble. “I like the way you think.”

He reached up and slid his hand into her hair, pulling her lips to his. No longer soft and slow. No restraint. His kiss was searing, cutting through all the doubt and worry she held onto for years. Nothing existed but the two of them, their tongues and lips sliding, dueling, dancing in the most magical of ways. He slipped an arm around her waist and turned them over. She liked having him above her, surrounding her as they kissed for what seemed like hours. He finally broke the kiss, leaning down and turning his full attention to her neck. Gods, she was in trouble now. “Bill…” she whispered, her voice low and breathless. 

He chuckled into her delicate skin, pulling away. “Too much?”

“Not enough.”

He took her words for the invitation they were, tugging slowly at the wrap around her waist. She trembled beneath his touch, leaning into his hands as they caressed her stomach through the thin shirt she wore underneath. “Touch me. Higher.”

He groaned as she nudged his hands toward her breasts. He began touching her with a reverence she’d never known. Feathery light touches that threatened to drive her mad. “Can I kiss you?”

She smiled inwardly at his question. “Please.”

Instead of lifting her shirt like she thought he would, Bill leaned in and kissed her through the light cotton. The barrier between them was something she hadn’t experienced since high school. But this was so much better than she remembered. His mouth was warm, teasing her nipples to attention. First one, then the other. Back and forth, his hands and mouth unrelenting. And then he stopped. “Do you have any idea how long I have wanted to do this to you?” Kiss. “Touch you?” Another kiss. 

“No more waiting. I’m here now.” She kissed him, pulling her leg up around him, angling their bodies closer. His kiss became frantic as she ground her hips against him. 

He released her lips with a soft pop. “Laura.” She hummed questioningly, never ceasing the moment of her hips against him. “We should stop.”

“Why?” she murmured. No stopping. She was supposed to have died. If not on Caprica, then surely of the cancer or a Cylon attack. But by some miracles, she was here with him now. Whole, healthy. “I want to feel. Let go of everything. Let me do that, Bill. Help me do that.”

He nodded, nuzzling her nose with his. “Okay, Laura. I will.”

“What else have you wanted to do to me? With me?”

He groaned into her neck. “Everything.”

“Pick one thing.” 

“Just one thing?”

“Yes. And when you come back in two weeks, we’ll cross more off your list.” This was important to her, the anticipation, the wanting, the new. There was so little for them to look forward to now. She wanted to prolong this particular introduction as much as she could.

He moaned as he kissed her collarbone. “Gods, Laura. You’ll be the death of me.”

She hummed happily. “I hope not.” Reaching for him, she slowly traced the lines of his face. “So. How do you want me?” His eyes closed in response to her question. She was torturing him in the most wonderful of ways. 

His voice was thick with arousal. “Just like this.”

“Okay. I’m all yours.”

He looked somewhat surprised. “And I can do anything?”

She laughed. “Is this going to involve inanimate objects, farm animals, or Saul Tigh?”

He grinned at her. “No, but I’ll make sure to take anything involving those items off the list.”

“Come here,” she whispered, pulling him to her for a kiss. The sweetest kiss of her life. “It’s you and me. Whatever you want, you can have. “

He nodded, pulling away and situating himself between her legs. He grabbed first one, then the other, and draped them around his waist. His hands slid up under her dress, from ankle to knee and back again. “You cold?”

She shook her head.

“Good.” He lifted her leg to his mouth and kissed her calf. His hands slid higher, grazing her thighs. Her hips rose in response to his touch. Bill chuckled into the skin of her leg. “Impatient, are we?”

“Sorry,” she smiled shyly. “Can’t help it.”

“S’okay. I like it.” He shifted closer to her, letting her legs fall around him. His hands grew more insistent. She let her hips continue their response to him, desperate for his touch. And finally, there it was. His hand slowly touching her through the thin fabric of her panties. She moaned and bucked into his hand. 

“You like that?”

She hummed, closing her eyes and feeling her body flood with feelings she thought were lost to her.

She had never wanted a man like this before. Never been this swollen, this wet and ready for a man. She gasped as he pushed her underwear aside and touched her. Finally. "That's for you." she whispered. "Only for you." He moaned as he pushed his fingers inside her, wanting nothing more than to bury himself deep within her heat. 

His fingers probed, stroking her, searching for that tiny spot that would undo her. She sensed what he was doing. "I...I don't think..." He silenced her with a kiss. 

"Relax, and trust me."

She nodded, leaning back on the sandbag and closing her eyes. His hands were magic, she barely noticed he had paid no attention to the spot that was usually a requirement for her to get aroused at all. He could do whatever he wanted to her, so long as this feeling didn't stop. 

Her eyes fluttered open as a new sensation flowed through her. Not exactly pleasure, but pressure. A promising pressure. He smiled at her, rubbing his finger back and forth on the rough spot within her. "Oh..." she gasped, suddenly realizing he had found a place within her she never knew existed. 

"I told you to trust me," he whispered. As he leaned down to kiss her, she opened her legs wider for him. "That's it. Just trust me. Let me do this for you."

There was nothing but the sound of his fingers working her wetness, and a low hum coming from her throat. Normally she would be shy, but not with him. The pressure was building to a low throbbing. "Bill...Don't stop."

"Never." His face was inches from her. "It's never been like this for me, Laura. I have never wanted to make someone come as much as I do you right now. And you will. You're gonna come for me, Laura. And it's going to be the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

"Gods.." she whispered. His words were her undoing. The throbbing became tiny spasms throughout her body. Small whispers of the pleasure that was now imminent. Her hips bucked into his hand, her breathing became faster as he worked her harder. Without a word, he knew what she needed. Her hands dug into the blanket beneath her as the most exquisite pleasure she had ever experienced shot through her. She had no words, she wanted to, tried to call his name as she came, but her body was no longer under her control. She moaned as the orgasm spread to every part of her. His hand never stopped. It felt like she would never stop coming for him. He milked wave after wave from her, until she collapsed, the tiny spasms now returning to bring her back to the here and now. 

She felt him remove his hand from within her, pulling her skirt down, and he lay beside her once more. Gathering her quivering body in his arms, he planted soft kisses on her face. She hummed, leaning in and burying her face in his neck. Kissing him, surrounded by everything he was, she finally felt her breathing return to normal. 

He was stroking her hair, which made her even more relaxed. She could feel his hardness against her. And she desperately wanted to do something about it. But his hand felt wonderful in her hair, and if she listened closely, she could hear his strong heart beating. Closing her eyes, she drifted to sleep.


End file.
